Your Computer Vol.2 No.4
This issue is dated April 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 2 pages (16-17) *Olympic Decathlon for the Apple II to be used in a competition at the National Apple User Convention - (16) *Purpose-designed recorder aims to make light of loading - (16) *Monitor for Sinclair - (16) *Tigress has triplets - (16) *Floppy disc for Acorn Atom - (16) *ZX-81 booklet - (16) *It's the name that counts with structured Comal-80 language - (17) *Courses linked to BBC project - (17) *More for school ZX-81's - (17) *Experts and beginners can benefit from summer school - (17) *Software and hardware in U.S. sales and licence agreement - (17) Features Review: VIC Add-ons - Tim Hartnell - 2 pages (20-21) : Tim Hartnell tests an array of Commodore Vic add-ons which in many cases seem to be as remarkable for their high quality as for their high prices. ::Includes reviews of VIC Super Lander, VIC Super Slot, Alien, Avenger from Commodore. Interview: Mike Baxter - Marketing Commodore's Wares - Brendon Gore - 2 pages (28-29) : As the Vic-20 hits the U.K. market in volume, Brendon Gore talks to John Baxter, Commodore's marketing manager. More than anyone, he will decide when we will be able to buy the new Vic-40 and Ultramax micros. Survey: ZX Ports - Stephen Adams - 3 pages (32-34) : To expand your micro to control joysticks, speech input, an 80-column printer or even floppy discs, you will need an additional piece of hardware called a port. Stephen Adams conducts this survey into ports available for the Sinclair machines. Three Sorts of Speed for the ZX-81 - David Lawrence - 2 pages (37-38) : David Lawrence has prepared a trio of sorts for use on the ZX-81. Under test conditions the shell-Metzner, the fastest of the three, outstripped the commonly-used bubble sort by more than 21 minutes. BASIC: Translating Software for your Machine - Tony Edwards - 2 pages (40-41) : Good form seems to demand that every new micro should have its own idiosyncratic Basic dialect. So, where the newcomer might expect to find a wealth of software, incompatibility reigns supreme. Tony Edwards starts his new series on software translation with a look at the broad techniques. Commanding BASIC on the BBC Micro - Jeremy Ruston - 2 pages (42-43) : Jeremy Ruston assesses the BBC machine's colour graphics and shows how its powerful built-in Basic can be used to provide some spectacular effects on the screen. Line Labelling Earmarks Atom Economy - Roy Burgin - 2 pages (45-46) : Roy Burgin sets out to show that the speed and simplicity offered by Atom line labelling make it a system worth mastering. VIC Colour Graphics - Nick Hampshire - 2 pages (57-58) : Nick Hampshire shows how you can exploit the Vic's graphics-character generator to plot high-resolution graphics. Computing the remedy for human handicaps - John Dawson - 2 pages (61-62) : To mark Information Technology Year, Your Computer is sponsoring a major competition whose aim is the development of imaginative and useful devices through which disabled people can make use of microcomputers. John Dawson sets the scene and lays out the competition rules. Regular Articles Editorial / Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (15) Computer Club - Orpington Computer Club - Brendon Gore - 1 page (19) : Brendon Gore finds out why a draughty church hall off the Orpington by-pass attracts some of Britain's keenest hobbyists. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (65) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (67-68) Competition Corner - 1 page (83) Type-Ins Adventure (ZX81) - Graham Thomson - 4 pages (24-27) : Adventure is the most popular microcomputer game. Although bought Adventures satisfy most appetites, many prefer to "grow their own". Graham Thomson provides budding Adventure authors with a complete Adventure kit for the ZX-81, enabling them to populate the computer world with their own demons. Nim (ZX81, Apple II) - 3 pages (48-50) Software File - 8 pages (71-72,75-77,79-81) Adverts Games *'Silversoft' - Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1, Zombies - page 8 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 11 *'Program Power' - Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Warlords, Munchyman, Chess, Astrobirds, Invader Force, Lunar Lander, 3D Asteroids, Martians, Atom Adventure - page 12 *'JRS Software' - Games Pack - page 13 *'Bug-Byte' - The Damsel and the Beast, Dictator, House of Gnomes, Star Trek, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Whist, Invaders, Breakout, Chess, 747, Atom Invaders, Galaxians, Atom Breakout, Pinball, Labyrinth, Backgammon, Lunar Lander, Golf, Last Run - page 22 *'Bug-Byte' - Space Warp, Beebgammon, Vicmen, Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon - page 23 *'Mine of Information' - ZX Othello - page 47 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout - page 51 *'Richard Shepherd Software' - Bargain Bytes - page 52 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One, Cassette Two - page 59 *'Phipps Associates' - The ZX81 Pocket Book, ZX81 Adventure Tape 1 - page 60 *'A&P Electronics' - Breakout, SeeSaw, Mindmaster, Artillery - page 66 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Tape Book 50, Defender, Astro Battlezone, Fruit Machine, Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield, Vicsoft 7 - page 70 *'Essential Software Company' - Defense Command, Robot Attack, Attack Force, Gobbleman, Cosmic Fighter, Deathmaze 5000, Labyrinth, Asylum - page 73 *'Holdco Ltd' - The Naughty One, The Sign of Hadrin, Gold / Pick a Word, Golf, The Secret Codes, The Maze Game - page 78 *'Video Software' - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market, 1k Party Tricks - page 87 *'Artic Computing' - ZXChess I, ZXChess II, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxy Warrior, Galaxians, 1k Games Pack - page 89 *'Abacus Programs' - Astro Docker, Petals Around the Rose, Maze of Death, Defender, Protector and Shielder - page 90 *'Holdco Ltd'/'Hilderbay Ltd' - Gold / Pick a Word - page 92 *'DLS Associates' - ZX81 Othello - page 94 *'A&F Software' - Cylon Attack, Robot Nim, Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield, Tangled - page 95 *'Ramtronics' - The Africa Diamond - page 96 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids - page 98 *'J.K. Greye Software' - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze - page 98 *'Microgame Simulations' - Soccer Supremo, Balance of Power, Tycoon, Battle of Britain, Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam - page 99 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze - page 100 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 101 *'Avalon Hill' - Tanktics, Midway Campaign, B-1 Nuclear Bomber, North Atlantic Convoy Raider, Nukewar, The Planet Miners, Lords of Karma, Empire of the Over-Mind, Conflict 2500, Computer Acquire - page 101 *'Bridge Software' - Galaxy Invaders, 1k Games, Invaders - page 102 *'Psion Computers' - Backgammon, Fantasy Games - page 102 *'Moviedrome Video' - 6 Games - page 104 *'Hewson Consultants' - Space Intruders, Mini Intruders, Planet Lander - page 105 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1, Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 107 Magazines *Practical Computing - page 103 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Brendon Gore Staff Writer :Bill Bennett Production Editor :Toby Wolpe Production Assistants :John Liebmann, Meirion Jones Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Tim Hartnell, Graham Thomson, Stephen Adams, David Lawrence, Tony Edwards, Jeremy Ruston, Roy Burgin, Nick Hampshire, John Dawson, David Pringle Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews